


Come to Bed

by Dadzawa



Category: BnHA
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, domestic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa/pseuds/Dadzawa
Summary: Kaminari can’t sleep, even though he’s fucking exhausted. Good thing Shinsou knows the best way to get him to unwind.





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz it’s 3am and I can’t sleep, even though I’m fucking exhausted. Good thing I know the best way to get me to unwind :)))

The door to their apartment clicked shut, and footsteps made their way down the hall to the bedroom. Denki lay in bed, in much the same position he was in hours ago when he first tried to fall asleep–when Hitoshi left for his nightly patrol. 

Their bedroom door opened slowly, light from the hallway beyond spilling into the darkened room. He turned his head to see Toshi step in, eyes half-open and hero outfit in absolute disarray. 

“Hey, babe,” he rasped out. 

“Hey,” he returned, shuffling over to the bed and planting a kiss on Denki’s temple. He pulled away, frowning. “I thought you were going to sleep?”

“Yeah, so did I,” he sighed, sitting up and grimacing at the light. 

His boyfriend frowned. “Denks, that was six hours ago. It’s 3am, and you’ve got an early shift tomorrow. You mean you haven’t slept at all tonight?”

“I knoooooow, alright? I’m—” he paused to yawn, forcing the next words out through it, “—fucking exhausted, but my eyes can’t stay shut. Like my brain knows I need sleep, but the rest of me is too wide-awake for that.”

Toshi hummed, stripping down to his boxers and shutting the door. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Want me to brush your hair?”

“Please,” he nearly whimpered, shoulders sagging. 

“That’s the most puppy-dog look I’ve ever seen you give, Denks,” he said, reaching for the brush on their bedside table. He settled on the mattress, and Denki scooted around so Toshi could reach his hair easier–definitely not to hide the pout that was forming, absolutely not. Kaminari Denki was an adult, ranked the 21st pro hero; pouting was beneath him. 

The first brush stroke soothed some of the lingering hyperactivity, and Denki hummed, letting his eyes flutter shut as Toshi worked with a steady rhythm. He worked in silence for a while, maybe five minutes, maybe half an hour, before Denki spoke. 

“How was patrol?”

“Eh, not too bad. Busted a few drug dealers, and they want my help with a potential human trafficking ring soon.”

“Mm. Think it’s the same one my agency brought up to me?”

“Could be. As big as it sounded, they’d definitely want a few pro heroes as well as underground ones on it.”

“Mm. Yup.”

They lapsed back into silence, both of them slowly soothed into sleep through the familiar routine. Denki jumped when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. 

“Hm? Wha?”

“Denks, you’re falling asleep sitting up. Come to bed.”

“Mmmmkay.”

Toshi put the brush back on the table, and the two of them curled up in each other’s arms and were fast asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the best way to get me to unwind involves someone else brushing my hair for me. No I do not have anyone else here to brush my hair. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My problem makes itself apparent.


End file.
